This proposal responds to PAR-06-211 calling for secondary data analyses and statistical research for oral health. Most previous studies of temporomandibular joint and muscle disorders (TMJMDs) utilized Caucasians in clinics and little is known about the US populations of different racial/ethnic backgrounds. Our assessment of the NHLBI Growth and Health Study (NHGS) biracial cohort of young adults found differences in TMJMD-type pain between African-American and Caucasian women The overall goals of this proposal are to determine the prevalence of pain related to TMJMDs by age and race/ethnicity and to assess negative health behaviors and psychological health as factors that may mediate or moderate relationships of life stressors with TMJMD-type pain based on age, gender and race/ethnicity. This will be addressed by the following specific aims: 1) To estimate the prevalence of self-reported TMJMD-type pain and other coexisting pains by gender, age, and race/ethnicity;2) To determine if different coping strategies/negative health behaviors mediate the relationship between stressors and TMJMD-type pain;and 3) To determine if psychological distress moderates racial/ethnic differences in TMJMD-type pain. These aims will be investigated by examining seven years (2000-2006) of existing National Health Interview Survey (NHIS) data representative of the non-institutionalized adult US population. The NHIS contains information on TMJMD-type pain, other pains, psychosocial stressors, coping strategies/negative health behaviors, and psychological distress. A new biopsychosocial model (Jackson &Knight, 2006) will be tested to investigate how different coping strategies/negative health behaviors mediate the relationship between psychosocial stressors and TMJMD-type pain based on gender, age and race/ethnicity. Data will use survey logistic regression models incorporating sampling weights and accounting for the complex design. This study will yield novel, much needed information on TMJMD-type pain for major US racial/ethnic groups and will provide an opportunity to test the integrated biopsychosocial approach. If our cross-sectional analyses support the model, we will pursue further studies in the NGHS cohort of young women, first to explore physiological events initiated by these stress modifiers and second to longitudinally examine negative health behaviors associated with pain and depression. Project Narrative: This R03 application responds to PAR-06-211 calling for secondary data analyses and statistical research for oral health. This proposal focuses on pain associated with temporomandibular joint and muscle disorders (TMJMDs). The most common types of chronic orofacial pain affecting over 6% of the US population, they are often associated with other chronic pain conditions. Chronic pain affects physical and mental functioning, and quality of life from costly treatments, lost work time and productivity. For this reason the 106th US Congress passed title VI, Sec 1603, of HR 3244 declaring that 2001 began the "decade of Pain Control and Research" (Health, United States, 2006) and the NIDCR has responded by calling for TMJMD-related research (NIH/NIDCR, 2006). This R03 will address the need to investigate the TMJMDs in major US population groups by using the National Health Interview Survey (NHIS). The results of this study could ultimately lead clinicians to tailor assessments and treatments for TMJMDs related to the health behaviors and age for different US populations.